El terrorista de mis pesadillas
by SatsukiYuy
Summary: Deja de buscar, uno no decide de quién se enamora. No debes intentar coger cariño a la fuerza, ni quedarte prendado por obligación de aquello que crees que te gusta, engañándote a cada momento. Deja de buscar ya. Pues sí, el amor está detrás de esa esquina que nunca doblaste. ¿Quien iba a decir que su lugar en el mundo, se hallaba dentro de tus pesadillas?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Me gusta trabajar con personajes secundarios. Ademas, de que, aquí, habrá mucho mas que triángulos amorosos.

* * *

Chapter 1

Cierta tarde, de abril, Isaac Lahey estaba caminando por los pasillo del instituto Beacon. Al parecer era el único que se encontraba fuera de clases. Suspiro. En cierta forma había llegado tarde por mero gusto. Relajo los hombros y mantuvo ambos pulgares; enganchados en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón de cuero. Se detuvo frente a las escaleras. Al escuchar el intercambio de palabras entre una voz familiar y otra desconocida.

—¿Estarás bien?— pregunto, con escepticismo.

— Si. Si, creo que si.

— ¿Estas seguro?. No me importaría perder esta clase.

— Ya!. ¡Como siempre!; poniendo a los demás de escusa.

— No es excusa. En verdad, tan demudado está tu semblante , que da miedo.

— No es nada. Y desde cuando utilizas ese dialecto tan intelectual.

— Me dijeron; que atrae a las chicas. — explico, secreteándole a su amigo, entre codazos.

— Si. — dijo, alejándose de un manotazo — Pues, yo que tú, iría buscando otra técnica. Qué con está: ni los amigos se te acercan — Su amigo, le observo, fingiéndose herido. Luego, sonriendo como un gato astuto, golpeo levemente su hombro y camino hasta su clase, mientras con palabras; predecía con orgullo. — Ya me pedirás consejos, cuando las tenga comiendo de mi mano.

— Si. Ándale. — se dirigió por diferente camino, mientras compartían la risa. — "eso" jamás pasara. — Murmuro con propia seguridad.

— ¿Qué; no pasara? — Liam se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del rubiales, al final de las escaleras. Se puso la mano en el pecho y aspiro cuanto oxigeno, pudo.

— ah, tú. — dijo al fin. — Nada que deba importarte. — afirmo.  
Empezo a bajar lentamente escalón por escalón.

— Si, yo. — respondió notando el desagradable fruncimiento de cejas del menor. — ¿Por qué bajas tan gracioso? Pareciera que te mordió un cangrejo, y no un lobo.

Jaja. — Muy gracioso. — su gestó molesto se mantuvo a flote.

— Al menos que…

— Al menos que… ¿Qué?

— No, nada… ósea, cada quien se acuesta con su cada cual.

—¡¿Qué?!¿Que estas insinuando?

— Siempre me pareció raro ese fanatismo por Scott. Otro mas, a este paso; Danny, Stiles y tú podrían formar un club. Les avisó que "la jaula de las locas" ya esta tomado, busquense otro titulo.

— No es lo que piensas, ¡idiota!

— No? Entonces…. — Isaac sonrío al ver; lo sonrojado que se hallaba su compañero de equipo. Se acerco, subiendo los peldaños que le faltaban bajar al joven — Mira, si te sientes algo inseguro de tu orientación sexual. Tranquilo, otro hombre es de lo más sano. Eh, sabido que un hombre se caso con una oveja, y adopto a sus corderitos.

— Eres un odioso.

Isaac sonrío de lado, y apenas, le toco la nariz, juguetonamente — Tal vez.

— ¿Por qué nombraste a Stiles? El esta interesado en Lydia, o no?.

— Mhm… no sé. Son cosas de grandes. Algún día lo entenderás.

Liam achico los ojos, bufo, y camino a la vuelta, para esquivarlo y tratar de alejarse de ese molesto sujeto. Solo que su ultimo insulto no llego a completarse — Jodet...

Isaac amplio sus ojos, y siguiendo a su sexto sentido, giro colocando su brazo, como una barrera que actuando con precisión, detuvo la caída del menor — ¡Liam!

El joven Liam solo pudo parpadear unas pocas veces, observando, entre aquellos cortos intervalos, como unos hermosos ojos azules, le miraban con preocupación.

¡Liam!,niño tonto, Despierta, ¡Liam!

El chico estaba ardiendo en fiebre, y respiraba con dificultad. Más, no despertaba. El timbre del receso, sonó, y en menos de un segundo el pasillo se llenaría de adolescentes.

"Lo último que me faltaba" — te llevare con Deaton.

Saliendo del instituto, cargando al pequeño en brazos, fue descubierto por un par de compañeros de su curso, los cuales al verlo, se quedaron sorprendidos. — Se desmayo. — Logro explicar.  
— La enfermería esta del otro lado, genio.

Isaac apretó los dientes — Solo necesita un poco de aire.

— Jugando; al doctor? — Se burlo Mich.

— Cierra tú boca o,….— Los pequeños ronquidos de Liam se dejaron escuchar como el ronroneo de un gato.

— Aww…

Le iba a romper la cara, no importaba si tenia que tirar a Liam en el suelo, para hacerlo. Le iba a hacer un trabajo dental a Mich, totalmente gratuito— Tranquilo, Isaac… — el rubio se relajo, al ver; qué Damian intervenía. — Lo que hagas con tu novio no es cosa nuestra.

— No entienden. Él no…,…pero es que…

Ni lo dejaron explicarse. Ni podía, en realidad. Le sacaron una foto, alejándose, mientras se reían del rostro molesto del rubio y se iban dejándolo, con el muchacho recostado, en sus brazos.

"Solo a mi me suceden estas cosas"

— y, todo por culpa de esté enano rezongon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Niñera.

— Olvide; la llave —dijo, y abrió la puerta de una patada azotándola contra la pared.

Peter salto del sofá colocándose así en una pose defensiva.  
Uno de sus brazos se nivelo a la perfección con su hombro derecho. Dejando salir el filo peligroso de esas garras que con gracia pendían de sus dedos.

Al notar la presencia del rubio, lo miró con desagrado. Odiaba a los picapleitos y conocía bien quién era su visitante. Después de todo, Isaac prácticamente vivía con él. El rubio no se amilanó por el frío recibimiento de que era objeto, y, adelantándose resueltamente, se encamino hasta el sofá, acomodando el bulto que traía en sus brazos.

Parpadeo molesto.  
Isaac tenia esa mirada irritante que le decía que había problemas. El chico-lobo, inconciente en sus brazos, le hizo confirmar esa conjetura. Tomo el control, y apago el televisor para luego soltar el mando sobre la pequeña mesa a un costado del sofá. Donde antes descansaba. Notando, que por la obviedad de la circunstancias dudosa…. No podría terminar de veer su programa favorito.

Le ayudo a colocar al chico en el sofá, y cruzándose de brazos, afirmándose en el respaldo, le dio toda su atención.

* * *

— ¿Vacaciones? — pregunto, incrédulo, elevando sus brazos — Se supone que resguarda, lo que sea que resguarden los veterinarios del inframundo.

Peter elevo una de sus perfiladas cejas, y luego carraspeo ante semejante oración — Primero qué nada. — ,dijo, con media sonrisa bailándole en el rostro sereno. — todo mundo tiene derecho a unas vacaciones. Hasta la mismísima Reina del pop se toma unos días…

— Y qué sé supone que deba hacer con ese niño, mientras la reina disfruta de su pequeño retiro.

— Bueno. Siempre eh querido un esclavo personal. Sabes, seria como mi "Cuasimodo" — ajajá. — levemente; río y, luego, carraspeo sin ocultar su oscura pero brillante mirada. — Solo digo…, qué dado a mi falta de trabajo…, podría vigilarlo.

— Ni de broma. Acaso, me crees tan falto de sentido común como para dejar a esté **algo** inocente niño en tus incapaces manos. Nha…. Preferiría dárselo de comer a los cocodrilos. Sin ofender… pero no tienes antecedentes de ser un **"buen tío"** , sí me entiendes…

El mayor de los Hale no pudo evitar sentirse atacado. — No puedo creer que pienses algo así… de mi persona. — Se señalo, con la mas pura e inocente mirada de indignación que encontró en su repertorio actoral. Isaac solo asistió con total seguridad.

Peter se encogió de hombros. No le molestaba. En realidad; lo enorgullecía terriblemente. Así qué pregunto. — Sabes al menos, ¿Por qué sufrió ese colapso?.

— De saberlo' ¿Crees qué estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo? No ¿Verdad? — Peter arrugo su nariz y apretó sus dientes. — Pero dado que Alan no está…, y tú no eres de confiar…. Solo me queda consultarle a Derek o en su defecto a Stiles. ¡¿Quien sabe?!. Quizás, no es nada, y solo olvido comer sus espinacas.

— No lo creo. — Peter estiro su cuello a un costado, y observo al joven recostado en el sillón. — No es normal que caigamos enfermos. — suspiro, y sus ojos vagaron con completa libertad; sobre el cuerpo estirado sobre el sofá. Isaac gruño algo molesto, ganándose la mirada inquisidora de Peter sobre él. — ¿te molesta?

— No me agrada ese tipo de miradas en un niño.

— ¿Un… niño? Oh…, Vale. — sonrío aguantándose las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

— '¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

— ¿Te das cuenta que tenéis casi la misma edad?

— Él no conoce todo lo que yo eh conocido. No conoce la maldad. — camino; entre el sofá y la mesa que separaba este de la televisión. Peter le siguió con la mirada. Isaac trago y se arrodillo a un costado del joven — es demasiado inocente comparado conmigo, demasiado puro.

Peter valoro la seriedad en el rubio de ojos azules. Por lo mismo no se burlo de sus palabras. Mas bien. Recordó un tiempo en el que pensaba de esa misma manera. ¿Donde había quedado aquel joven lleno de espíritu humano?. Entonces, hablo nuevamente — Los síntomas que parece tener… son completamente humanos, y nosotros tenemos la capacidad de sanar en cuestión de segundos.  
No tiene sentido.

Isaac poso su mano sobre los cabello de Liam de manera inconsciente. Peter lo entendió como la caricia de un hermano preocupado — Puedes conseguirme el numero de Alan.

— Alan no tendrá la repuesta que buscas. — tenia el deseó de reprender al joven por la cercanía que estaba teniendo con el niño. Isaac tenia un gran potencial. Uno demasiado grande como para ser un chico bueno.  
— Puede qué sea muy diestro en lo que hombres-lobos se refiere. Pero se deja llevar demasiado por una lógica un tanto anticuada.

— No te pido consejo, solo un maldito numero.

Peter sonrío por dentro. Tenia potencial. Por eso mismo no era bueno estar en su contra. — Te aconsejo ir con Stiles.

— Lo are. — aseguro. — Pero, aun así, quiero consultar a Deaton. — Isaac mantuvo su compostura, pero Peter podía detectar el nerviosismo detrás de su voz. — como dijiste: Esto no es común en un hombre lobo, será mejor; tener varias opiniones. Estoy seguro, de que eres capas de conseguir un simple numero.

Antes de que le pudiera decir una sola palabra, Isaac se giro, dándole la espalda. Tomo con cuidado, el cuerpo, del menor y lo llevo, en brazos al siguiente piso.  
Las escaleras procuraron un sonido incomodo al pisarlas, lograrlo que el pequeño se quejara entre sueños, y se aferrara más al mayor.

— Qué desperdicio… — susurro tomando su celular.  
….

Fue a su alcoba, abrió despacio la puerta y coloco a su dormido viajero sobre la cama. Lo descalzo, retirando sus zapatillas y medias. Cuidando a cada paso, de no despertarlo. Se dirigió a la bañera preparándose para darle una ducha que le bajara la temperatura del cuerpo. Era demasiado alta y eso lo estaba inquietando. Volvió para retirarle el resto de las prendas, controlando a la distancia, esa extraña respiración. — No tengas un ataque que no sabría que carajo hacer al respecto.

Horas después Liam abre los ojos y ve que está en un cuarto oscuro. Se aferra a las mantas llenándose del aroma de estas, creyendo que se encuentra en su habitación. En ello una voz le dice simpáticamente — hasta que al fin despiertas bello durmiente.

La luz se enciende al mismo tiempo que Liam busca enderezarse bruscamente para ver al locutor de dichas palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo… que.. ¿Dónde est..

— Estas en mi habitación.

— Tú-tú habitación?

— En el departamento de Derek, si eso le hace sentir más tranquila, señorita. No me mires así. Yo no fui el que se desmayo "justamente" mientras bajaba por unas escaleras.

Liam tomo su cabeza entre las manos. Recordando, vergonzosamente; ese momento. — Así que. Me tuviste en vigilia todo este tiempo; no sé si sentirme honrado con ese gesto o humillado porque tuviste que cargarme hasta acá.

Isaac rió ante aquel pensamiento. — El humillado debería ser yo… tu dormiste todo el camino.

—Dormí…, ya veo.

En ese instante.  
Stiles entro con su preciada mochila sobre los hombros. — Ehy! Liam. — Después del saludo, dio una mirada al hombre lobo que lo había llamado en plena clase con el gran; Bobby Finstock: ¡Mierda! Empezaba a creer qué su manada quería condenarlo al infierno. Derek-Bobby-Peter-Derek-Bobby-Peter... da igual a un padre enojado por romper su patrulla-ocultar información policial y, o, meterse en el sistema federal… si, los hombres lobos querían confinarlo al infierno.

Prácticamente tuvo que tirarse al suelo, y hacer cincuenta flexiones y cincuenta abdominales para obtener de vuelta su celular. ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que significaba eso para su humano y frágil cuerpecito? Ese maestro lo odiaba, y metiéndose en problemas justamente en su clase… no ayudaba en lo absoluto a llegar a fumar la pipa de la paz.

—Stiles… aquí.— El lobo de ojos azules, noto como el corazón del muchacho más joven en esa habitación, se acelero. — Scott…

Isaac ignoro la mirada del castaño hiperactivo. Se mantuvo recostado en el marco de la puerta, y al parecer no planeaba moverse de allí. Estaba demasiado ocupado analizando al chico sentado en el medio de su cama. Stiles suspiro, y camino hasta el escritorio ubicado frente a Liam.

— No, tú Alfha encuentra en una cita con la kitsune. Haciendo lo que hace últimamente: ignorar a quien le salva su trasero peludo.

Isaac también noto, la desilusión y dijo —Eso serviría para una playera.

—A que si, verdad.— sonrío Stiles acomodado en su supuesto puesto de trabajo. — pero es algo largo como para que un descerebrado como Scott lo lea, y entienda el mensaje.

— solo pon una flecha que diga. "Te estoy hablando, cabron"

Stiles rió, sentado en la silla giratoria, y doblándose sobre su estomago. — Si. Suena bonito. Estoy seguro de que le encantara.

Ambos miraron al joven que al parecer buscaba levantarse de la cama. — '¿Qué crees que haces?. Vuelve a recostarte. — Demando el rubio.

— tengo que ir a mi casa. Mi madre se preocupara si no llego para la cena.

—Lamento decirte pequeñín qué; ya perdiste la hora del biberón.

Liam miro con el ceño fruncido a Isaac, y stiles sintió la tensión entre ambos. —Tranquilo, llame a tu casa antes de venir, y dije que te quedarías conmigo en casa de Scott. Si tú madre llegara a llamar… ten por seguro que Melissa nos cubrirá.

— Eso no me tranquiliza. Además, ya estoy mejor. — observo la mirada de los mayores y aclaro. —Solo fue un mareo.

—¡Enserio! De haber sabido que estabas recibido en medicina, y ciencias ocultas. Te habría dejado tirado en el suelo para que los pisotones te despertaran.

— ¡Mil veces habría preferido eso a deberte un favor!.

—¡Exacto! Ahora, para cobrarme el jodido favor: Vas a recostarte en esa maldita cama y dejaras que descubramos que pasa con tu maldito cuerpo o, si no….

— Si no, ¿Qué? — Dijo, elevando el mentón con osadía y renovada energía. — ¡¿Me darás unas nalgadas?!— soltó burlón. Isaac dio unos pasos hacia el chico y en un pestañeo de Stiles, tenia al chico sujeto de la camiseta que lo cubría.

—Pues te sentarían de maravilla.— aseguro, apretando sus dientes, evitando sacar los colmillos a flote.

— ¡Calma! Isaac suéltalo; ¿Quieres curarlo o terminar de des-componerlo?

—Te digo; la verdad…

Liam pudo apreciar lo débil que estaba en ese momento. Tanto, como para no poder separar su cuerpo del imponente ojiazul.

—No. — Stiles, se giro hacia la computadora y tecleo buscando acceso en línea — Mejor solo suéltalo.

Isaac le soltó de la camiseta, pero tomo su mentón y lo trajo cerca- nariz contra nariz— No quieras hacerte el listo conmigo.— dijo, y el aliento fresco, le cosquillo en los labios al más joven de los dos. — No soy tan blando como parezco.

Stiles rió atrayendo la atención del rubio, y el agradecimiento silencioso del menor.— Veo que Derek te ha estado dando clases . Esas palabras amenazantes me parecen familiar.

—Tengo un manual interactivo, si lo requieres.

Stiles salto de su silla ante la aparición del ojiverde en la puerta.— ¡Joder! Derek. — Stiles se paro y se gano la mirada de Liam. — tú lo que tienes es un doctorado en sustos de muerte, viejo.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte? Fastidiarte es un arte.

—Pero que modesto resultaste. — Liam escucho un "aquí vamos de nuevo" de Isaac. —Sabes que más del treinta por ciento de los adolescentes….— Derek dio unos pasos al centro del cuarto, y Stiles con magnetismo se unió a ellos. —…mueren por ataques cardiacos. ¡TREINTA! Derek, estas abusando de mi suerte.

— No. Solo pensé… que si todavía estabas fuera del noventa y ocho por ciento de adolescentes no vírgenes hasta la universidad… también lo estabas del treinta con ataques cardiacos.

Ja ja. —Lloro de risa Derek. Enserio, eres el capullo mas bromista del mundo.

— ¿Quieres, ver como soy, realmente de capullo? — Derek hizo su típico amague amenazante, y Stiles se alejo por instinto, colocando sus palmas como letreros de "alto-Game over-fin del juego" . Luego intercambiaron miradas severas y volvieron como si nada a sus respectivos papeles.

— Bien. ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas? — Pregunto Stiles y Liam, le respondió a regañadientes, bajo la severa de ambos hombres lobo.

— Estooo… es un problema. — murmuro el castaño y Derek asistió en silencio.

— ¿Problema? ¿Por que? ¡Dejen de mirarme así! ¿te-tengo algo malo?…¿esto… qué me pasa…

—Oh…, no estoy seguro. Pero estas experimentando una especie de reacción a tu mutación. —Derek gruño ante semejante palabra. Era demasiado chocante y ofensiva aunque sabia que Stiles solo se estaba cobrando, lo de hace segundos. El castaño; tomo dos pelotas de ping pong de distinto color, y un tarro. Se acerco a los pies de la cama y puso el tarro sobre esta. — esta azul es tu parte humana, y esta rojo es…, obviamente tu parte peligrosa y velluda. — Los tres, le gruñeron, al chico con lunares, sin preguntarse ¿Qué hacia con esas pelotas en su bolso? El castaño se encogió de hombros, sin prestarles la mas minima atención — mira lo que pasa cuando cierro mis hermosos ojos — revolearon la mirada. —, e intento poner a ciegas ambos dentro del tarro estrecho al mismo tiempo. — ven; ambas terminan atascadas. Tus genes están atascados, sin saber quien ordena sobre quien. Lo que causa una reacción sobre tu trastorno explosivo intermitente…

—Eso quiere decir; que estaré mas irascible…— pregunto preocupado.

—Mm… no precisamente. Yo diría, que estarás cruzando una especie de espejo, durante estos días.

— Eso; ¿Qué quiere decir? Se más claro.

— Si. Lo siento… a veces olvido tu problema de comunicación.

Derek opto por sonreír de medio lado, sacando sus garras y enseñando su filo — Pero, con el idioma a señas eres extraordinario. — Susurro, regresando la atención a la explicación. — al decir; cruzando un espejo… quiero decir que algunos días… estarás más activo y explosivo de lo normal. Me contaste que hace un par de días, rompiste un par de objetos en tu casa, por accidente, y que en la practica casi lanzas, a mas de cien metros, de un empujón, a uno de los chicos... Pero, esta mañana despertaste con una terrible pesadez en el cuerpo, cansancio repentino y agotamiento. Te agitaste con solo subir un par de escalones, padeciste de vértigo, fiebre y desmayos… sin contar las palpitaciones que Derek acumulo a tus síntomas. Aunque, creo que eso suele provocarlo el con sus apariciones repentinas.

—Stiles….

—¿Que? No todos somos; profesoras encantadas por tu presencia.

—¿vas a seguir con eso?

—Es que. No tienes código. Una profesora, Derek. ¡Por Dios! ¿En que pensabas? ¿Querías levantar puntos imaginarios? Por que: por ser un capullo, ya los tienes.

—Stiles…  
—No digo, que fuera fea… yo mismo intente un movimiento con ella. Solo en broma.

—Stiles…

"Esto se pondrá feo" dijo, Isaac. Liam siguió la trayectoria de miradas desde la cama. Demasiado agotado como para meterse en la conversación. — chicos…, chicos… — va a explotarme la cabeza. Era lo que quiso decir, pero alguien salto en su defensa. Alguien totalmente impensado.

— Derek, por que no dejamos descansas un poco mas a Liam… se ve algo desorientado, e irritado. Será mejor que lo dejemos reposar unas horas.

— De acuerdo. Quédate con él, y vigila su comportamiento. — Liam se oculto bajo las cobijas. Isaac apago la luz, caminando hasta la puerta junto a los otros dos. — Si pasa algo, solo llámame

Stiles dio una ultima mirada al cuarto que dejaban atrás y dijo — Liam perderá sus sentidos lobunos la mayor parte del tiempo — susurrando —, Será hasta que se estabilice su sistema sanguíneo. Se comportara como un frágil ser humano.  
Por su; bien, espero que la parte velluda gane...

Derek resoplo, pero Isaac asistió — Entiendo.

— Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.

— Yupi! El lobo amargado de dos cabezas me llevara a casa.

— El lobo amargado de dos cabezas, se ara de una tercera si no te callas. Camina, iré en seguida.

Cuando Stiles bajo renegando en voz baja. Isaac se acerco confidencial. —'´¿Querias algo mas?

— Si. Procura que Peter no metas sus narices, demasiado en esto.

—No tienes ni que decírmelo.

—Seria peligroso… tal vez debería decirle a scott que venga.

—No. Yo puedo encargarme. No crees que necesita un respiro…, luego de lo de Allison.

—Si. Tal vez, tienes razón. Bien.

—¡Derek!

—Si.

—Si lo matas, que parezca un accidente.

—Ya quisiera…, pero me conformo con un par de magullones.

Ambos se sonrieron.

Derek partió, e Isaac dio una nueva mirada a la puerta de su cuarto. Destenso sus huesos, dejándolos en un rápido movimiento de cuello, resonar con fuerza. — es hora de hacer de niñera. — Dijo, entrando con sigilo en su propia habitación.


End file.
